1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for starting high-performance entrained flow gasification reactors. The method finds application in high-performance entrained flow gasifiers having an output of >200 MW, as they may be utilized for synthesis gas supply of large-scale synthesis facilities. While ensuring technical safety and short startup time, the invention allows starting the autothermal partial oxidation of pulverized fuels such as lignite and hard coal, petroleum coke, solid grindable carbon-containing residues but also solid-liquid suspensions, called slurries, with an oxygen-containing gasification agent at operating pressures of up to 100 bar.
2. The Prior Art
The configuration of a device for pulverized fuel supply inclusive of the supply lines and their association with the pulverized fuel burners as well as the arrangement of the burners on the reactor head for entrained flow gasifiers are described in German Patent No. DE 10 2005 048 488.3. This document discloses a method for gasifying pulverized fuels in which solid fuels are converted in the entrained flow with an oxidation agent containing free oxygen through partial oxidation at pressures ranging between ambient pressure and 80 bar and at temperatures ranging between 1,200 and 1,900° C. at high reactor performances ranging between 500 MW and 1,500 MW. The method consists of the partial technologies: dosing the fuel, gasification reaction in a gasification reactor with cooled reaction chamber contour, quench cooling, raw gas scrubbing, partial condensation. A fuel, preferably a pulverized fuel, containing having a moisture content of <10 wt.-% and a grain size of <200 μm, is given into a plurality of synchronized dosing systems that supply the fuel, preferably the pulverized fuel, through supply pipes to a plurality of gasification burners disposed on the head of a reactor. The burners are disposed symmetrically and containing additional oxygen feed lines.
Further, the method finds application in plants, in which pulverized fuel flows, preferably three pulverized fuel flows, flow from a bin to pressurized lock hoppers that lead the pulverized fuel flows to feeder vessels from which one or preferably three supply lines lead to preferably three pulverized fuel burners in a gasification reactor.
The high-performance reactor has a plurality of gasification burners symmetrically disposed at the head thereof and an ignition and pilot burner.
German Patent No. DD 278692 describes a method for starting reactors with a water-cooled tube wall construction. It explains that the gasification materials are ignited at full operating pressure, and the thermal output Q delivered by the ignition and pilot burner have to be greater than or equal to the required ignition heat QZ needed by the starting amount of gasification material corresponding to the minimum permanent output of the production pulverized fuel burner(s) if one wants to achieve reliable and instantaneous ignition directly before and during the startup of the production pulverized fuel burner(s). The disadvantage thereof is that the thermal output performance of the ignition and pilot burner must be very high with high-performance gasification reactors of up to 1,500 MW.